Individuals with limited mobility may find it difficult to propel themselves into vehicles or keep themselves stabilized in wheelchairs. The present invention features a multi-purpose utility strap. The utility strap may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, in some embodiments, the utility strap is used (i) to help an individual get in and out of a vehicle (e.g., the utility strap can loop around a car frame); (ii) as a safety belt to help prevent patients from falling (e.g., out of a wheelchair, etc.); (iii) as a storage strap for a walker/wheelchair (e.g., ties down); (iv) to help keep patients tied down to a chair (e.g., wheelchair) or bed; (v) as a foot lift to help transport patients on walkers; and (v) other uses, for example to help strap down skis.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.